The present invention relates generally to the field of solvents. More particularly, the present invention relates to solvent compositions that dissolve polymers such as Styrene-Ethylene/Butylene-Styrene (SEBS) and create a liquid polymer solvent system having various uses such as in coatings, sealants, and/or adhesives. Furthermore, the solvent compositions and systems of the present invention are preferably classed as nonflammable or combustible, having a range of evaporation/drying rates, and are preferably safe and relatively environmentally friendly.
The use of polymers such as SEBS polymers is extensive. For example, SEBS polymers are frequently used in adhesives, sealants, and coatings. SEBS polymers also have widespread industry usage through incorporation into various products such as road surface materials, roofing materials, shoes, and packaging materials.
Liquid formulations of SEBS polymers have been used that incorporate high solvency solvents, such as toluene, to dissolve the SEBS polymer to a liquid solvent system that incorporates both the solvent and the SEBS polymer. Known solvent compositions for dissolving SEBS, however, are highly flammable and have significant health and environmental concerns. Thus, the resulting liquid SEBS solvent system is also flammable and has significant health and environmental concerns. Combustible and nonflammable materials are preferred for reasons such as having less shipping/handling requirements compared with Flammable materials.
Thus, there is a need for a solvent composition that dissolves polymers, such as SEBS polymers, and is nonflammable or has low flammability while also maintaining non-hazardous health and environmental properties and creates a liquid polymer solvent system that is preferably suitable for use in cleaning agents, coatings, sealants, and/or adhesives.